


双子星

by baweijiayu



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baweijiayu/pseuds/baweijiayu
Summary: 只是一个寻常的晚上，和寻常的性爱。
Relationships: sinatraa | Jay Won/super | Matthew DeLisi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	双子星

Jay推开Matthew房间的门进去，这次他有记得把门在身后好好反锁上。

Jay进来前Matthew正靠在床头百无聊赖地握着手机刷推，全身上下只穿了条着实宽松过头的旧裤衩，一边的腿翘起老高，导致过于宽大的裤脚沿着大腿完全滑到胯骨，露出大片隐秘的皮肤，根本就什么都遮不住。从Jay的角度能很轻松地看到Matthew的性器半遮半掩地笼在阴影和耻毛里。他觉得这有点好玩，几乎笑出了声，Matthew还是没骨头一样摊在床头，看起来也懒得主动跟他搭话。

——好像他们今晚不是要做爱一样。

Jay的头发还有点湿，从发梢坠下的水珠敲在脸颊上的感觉令人心烦意乱，于是那条原本就只是乱七八糟披在身上的浴巾索性被他整个扯下来，胡乱蹭了蹭头发丢在一边。

“Jay！——”Matthew立刻像是被刺激到一样，窜起来猛地嚎了一嗓子，对他这种把潮乎乎的浴巾丢在自己电脑椅上的行为颇有意见——不过显然只吼了名字没来得及抱怨就被抬眼所见的裸体噎了一下。

Jay就这么大大方方地坦露着身体包括半硬的性器靠过去。他骨架比Matthew大上一圈，却同样对得起电竞宅男身份没什么肉，好在胜在身材颀长、线条流畅，胸肌和手臂初具青年人的健康轮廓，脱掉衣服露出单薄身形也算得上美感结实。

Jay站在床边对着Matthew挑起一边眉毛。Matthew紧张兮兮地瞪着他的性器看了会儿，不动声色地往后挪了点，还没蹭出去一个巴掌的距离就被Jay握住一只细瘦脚踝直接拖回身前：“又不是第一次做了，你还会不好意思啊，处男？”

Matthew委委屈屈地被他拖回来，大声嚷嚷着想要骂回去，一句“SHUT THE FUCK UP ASSHOLE”没说完就被面朝下整个按进床褥里。他懵了几秒钟，才反应过来自己被Jay提着腰摆成了高高翘起臀部的羞耻姿势，原本就松松垮垮挂在胯骨上的裤衩被随手捻着腰带扯到膝窝，从腰臀到私处都完全毫无遮挡地暴露出来。他觉得Jay的目光像是在被火焰舔舐过的刀刃，尖利炙热地审视过他的臀部，这让他不由自主地更加紧张起来，并起膝盖，同时把脑袋往手臂里埋得更深了一点，妄图做个鸵鸟就能将那有如实质的目光当做不存在。

他们这样滚在一起解决生理问题不是一次两次了，但他每次还是会在Jay手里迟钝懵懂得像个任人欺侮的无知丫头片子，连平日里引以为傲的牙尖嘴利都不知道偷跑去了哪里。

Jay爬上床，心情极好地捏了捏Matthew软乎乎的大腿肉，换来对方又一阵不满的嘟哝。平日里最擅长炸毛的男孩此刻被他剥得干净赤裸握在手里，不情不愿地噤了声。Matthew明明跟他年龄相仿，但Jay总是会产生些自己比对方大不少的错觉，这让他在与对方上床的时候不由自主想要压制他，成功的代价是每次都被Matthew踹得大腿上带着淤青，但成功把Matthew挑衅到的感觉好得让人无法克制地想要更多。

他在Matthew的屁股上抽了一巴掌：“躲什么”。那屁股和Matthew本人的火柴棍身板一样没几两肉，好在还能算得上翘挺，两团久不见日光而格外苍白娇嫩的软肉被这一巴掌抽得直接留下了掌印，一边的肉可怜巴巴地肿起来，像快要熟破了皮的桃子一样泛着诱人的粉红。

“嗷！FUCK YOU Jay Won——”Matthew扯着嗓子要嚎，被Jay落在另一侧的又一巴掌堵了回去。这下两瓣臀肉都美观又对称地惨兮兮红肿着，随着Matthew在他怀里挣扎而颤抖。

“然后你下一句就是要宣扬有多讨厌我。”Jay表情都没变，只是从嗓子里挤出声嘲讽又敷衍的冷笑，从床的另一边摸来早被Matthew丢在那里的润滑剂，按着他扭动的腰往臀缝上淋。火辣辣的滚烫臀肉沾到冰凉的粘稠液体又是一种刺激，穴口紧张地闭合着不愿面对入侵者，Jay敷衍地用指尖在穴口蹭了几下作为安慰，借着润滑把手指塞进了Matthew羞涩闭合着的穴口，硬生生止住了对方絮絮叨叨又毫无营养的唾骂，“看，这么随随便便就能被摸到兴奋。”他伸了一只手去前面握Matthew的性器，熟练又麻利地套弄，让那根东西在前后共同的刺激下完全硬挺起来，直逼得Matthew在他怀里极不情愿地软了腰，发出狗崽一样软糯的呜咽。

Jay草草给他扩张了几下觉得差不多了，那小洞已经又软又热，够他把自己插进去享乐了。他刚抽出手指给自己戴好套，Matthew直接从他怀里窜出来把他踢开。

“我就知道。你就是个没用又自私的讨厌鬼。”Matthew极度嫌弃地皱着脸对他翻了个白眼，从他手里抢来润滑剂开始自食其力，撅着屁股给自己继续扩张。

Matthew是个很大条的小孩，很多东西对他来说都没有chat故意招惹他的一句调侃事情大，完全不值得上心。但他对某些事情会计较到过分，比如觉得性爱这种事情一定要做好充足的准备，尤其这还是自己的身体——作为big brain和普通人最大的区别就是要做好万全准备。

他整个脑袋都扎在枕头里认真地给自己做前戏，手指塞在后穴里搅动，捅到要命的地方会坦诚地哼哼。

Jay也不着急。他索性把整张床都让给了Matthew让他自由发挥，自己全裸着坐在旁边电脑椅上饶有兴趣地看他拿手指操自己的屁股，神情玩味悠闲得跟他硬挺的性器完全不搭调。他有那么几秒钟考虑过给Matthew帮个忙什么的，毕竟要使用这屁股的还是自己，但看对方这个样子真的很好玩。于是他打消了念头，懒洋洋地坐在Matthew的电脑椅上有一下没一下地隔着套子撸动性器。

“Ewwww……！”Matthew抬起头看着他，刘海乱成一团，脑门鲜明地烙着一条被枕头褶皱硌出来的红印子，他嫌恶地对Jay嚷嚷，“你能不能不要光着屁股坐在我的椅子上，真的好恶心。”

“伙计，我刚洗过澡好吗？”Jay站起来去捞他的腰，把他的手指头从屁股里拔出来，卡着他细瘦的胯骨把阴茎插进去：“希望你在被操的时候还能这么多事。”

>>>

他们在性事上的合拍程度一向不比在赛场上差多少。Jay把阴茎抽出来的时候Matthew会熟练地绞紧穴肉，又在插进去的时候放松，沉下腰让硕大的顶端碾过敏感点，默契度堪比联盟总冠军级别的锤毛地推坦线。只不过是与套盾冲进对方阵容、一口气把对面收割干净的不同快感罢了。

做完他们并排摊在床上懒得动弹，默契地准备把这一片狼藉留给明天：床单皱皱巴巴，被子快要被从床上挤下去，一个枕头已经躺在床边了。

而另一个枕头被Jay整个霸占在身下，一点边角都不肯让给Matthew。Matthew拽了半天，甚至捶了他一拳，依然尝试无果，最后只好撒气地在Jay的肩膀上给自己的脑袋找了个位置。

Jay举着两根手指拎着用过的安全套，打了个结兜着汪自己的精液晃来晃去。Matthew还在不知疲倦地变换姿势，直到把半个身子的重量都压在他肩膀上，瞪着眼睛看他什么时候把那玩意儿扔掉。Jay被那副苦大仇深的样子逗得忍不住大声笑起来：“那你从我身上起来啊，不然我怎么把它扔掉？”

“不我不想动。”Matthew往他身上靠得更用力了一点，满意地听到Jay被他没什么肉的肩胛骨硌得大声呻吟，“你随便扔一下！只要不让它出现在我的眼前和床上！”

“我这样躺着扔只能扔到你的地板上，然后你又要吵了。我不想再听你嚷嚷。”

“我哪有——随便了，怎么样都好快点搞定！我要困死了。”Matthew在Jay的肩膀上蹭来蹭去，抽抽鼻子找到个舒服的位置，把脑袋埋进他的颈窝。Jay终于艰难地伸长手臂够到了床头的纸巾，擦擦手把那东西包着丢开。

他收回胳膊拍了拍Matthew的脑袋。它沉甸甸地搁在他的脸颊边，散发着橘子味洗发水和属于年轻男孩的味道，头发又软又暖和，像触摸一块加州的金色阳光下摘来的云朵。

“关灯。”Matthew贴着他的脖颈含混地命令。

Jay面不改色，毫无怜惜地把刚刚还贴在自己掌心的脑袋重重地从肩膀上扒下去：“你自己去。”


End file.
